I Never Told You
by Imadork121
Summary: Basically, Penny's leaving, and she and Sheldon are both having regrets, so yes, it's Shenny. Based on the song by Colbie Callait. It's much better with the lyrics, but oh well. Nothing I can do about that.


A/N-I was bored, and wanted to write something for the BB Theory, so I decided to make it Shenny! Enjoy!

I Never Told You

Penny slowly pressed her foot down against the brake pedal and her car halted to a stop in front of the red light. She didn't know why she felt so numb. She didn't know why she felt guilty at leaving. But she was. Her mind was screaming at her to snap out of it, but her heart told her not to go. But she had to. This was a big acting job. She had to take it. And she did. But it cost her having to move to Australia, and to never return again. She would likely never see her boys again.

Especially one in particular...

Snap out of it. That was her mind speaking again. Put on some music. Forget about him. Penny obeyed, switching on the radio. But the song that was playing did not help her aching heart.

Blue eyes. Blue eyes that Penny had come to love.

Sheldon's smiles were rare, but she always managed to coax one out of him. Not his typical super-villain smiles. Real smiles, ones filled with light. Penny would miss those so much.

But there was no turning back now.

Sheldon sat at his computer, which wasn't on. It was late in the day. He had called in sick from work, because he just didn't feel like putting his heart into physics today. His heart was, in fact sick. The apartment across the hall was bare, and it felt empty. When Penny had left, he had helped her pack her things inside her car.. That was the true reason he had called in sick. Leonard couldn't bare to watch her leave so he went to work after saying a brief good-bye. But Sheldon just couldn't do that. So he watched her leave, and he knew the sight of her retreating back would forever be imprinted in his memory.

Desperate for a distraction, he switched on the radio. Sheldon normally did not like music, but he'd do anything for a distraction right now. He instantly identified the music as Colbie Caillat, one of his least favorite pop singers, but the song stopped him from switching the channel.

He never told her. He never told her how he felt about her leaving. How he would miss her so much, it hurt him like nothing he had ever experienced in such a long time.

Yes, she could see his eyes. Sheldon's beautiful, blue eyes that haunted her thoughts every day and night. Penny had always said she didn't love him, but now, she realized she loved him more then she ever even knew until she was leaving him behind forever.

Penny switched off the radio. She couldn't bear to listen anymore. Memories of Sheldon, the Bazingas, the extended versions of chess, the spagetti with little hot dogs cut up in it, the rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock, the trip to Disneyland that resulted in thrown up churro all over her shoes. Everything about the awkward, lanky, whack-a-doodle physicist that escaped her notice at first and then had snuck up from behind her and stole her heart. And she might never see him again.

Sheldon clicked off the radio. If he heard any more of that song, he was going to scream. Penny was flying through his mind. Her messiness that drove him crazy, her Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, her obsession with shopping, her blond hair in a ponytail with one stray strand escaping from her ear, her voice, singing Soft Kitty when he was sick. Memories were the only thing he could keep close to his heart.

Memories were the only thing that were left.

Or were they? Sheldon got up from his chair, went out of his apartment, and into Penny's. Everything was gone, but he could feel the ghost of Penny's presence in the walls, in every room. He pulled out his cell phone. Her cell number was still there. But it was her old one, or soon will be. She would have to get a new phone in Australia. Still, it was a start.

Quickly, he composed and sent a text. Then, Sheldon went back into his apartment.

Penny was now stuck in traffic. She sighed, feeling like she was about to bang her head into the steering wheel. Then her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, and checked it. A text from Sheldon? Not wanting to get a ticket for using her phone, she checked it quickly.

**Penny, this isn't goodbye.**

She slipped the phone back into her pocket. _Penny, this isn't goodbye._ Suddenly, she smiled.

No, it wasn't goodbye.

Somehow, sometime in the future, she would see him again. That was a promise.


End file.
